


Family Values

by flickawhip



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass takes in Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Values

Cass had not been surprised to find Abigail on her doorstep after her father was arrested and she had, eventually, healed. The hospital had wanted someone to take Abigail in as she would be home alone otherwise and Cass had been drawn to the girl enough to agree. Abigail had blushed as she arrived, aware that Cass had no real reason to treat her as family and yet she had anyway. Abigail had come crawling into Cass' bed in the middle of the night, tears running down her face. Cass had said nothing, drawing the girl closer. Once Abigail had calmed she spoke. 

"You don't have to be alone, I'll be your family now."


End file.
